


Happy Birthday HueningKai

by btxtaufics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai Fluff, Cute Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Cute Huening Kai, Fluff, Happy Birthday, One Shot, TXT one shot, Yeonbin, choi soobin & hueningkai, hyuka loves his hyungs, molang - Freeform, sookai, sookai fluff, txt, yeonbin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtaufics/pseuds/btxtaufics
Summary: It's Hueningkai's birthday and Soobin wants to make it special.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Happy Birthday HueningKai

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be posted on Hyuka's birthday but I was busy and wasn't able to finish it on time :( BUT it's here now!

In all honesty, Soobin has never thrown a surprise birthday party in his life. He did not know how much work goes into planning a party. He recruited Taehyun to help him plan out the details since he was a bit more organized than I was. They decided that they would start off at an arcade and then once they finished there, they would go back to Taehyun and Kai’s apartment to surprise Kai with a little party. 

“So to summarize, Yeonjun hyung takes Kai out for a late lunch and then once he leaves, you come over with Beomgyu and the three of us decorate this apartment. Yeonjun hyung and Kai then meet us at the arcade and we can pretend that our gift to him is treating him to some games and once we finish there, I recommend we come back to our place and BAM! he walks in to the surprise party.” Taehyun said as they all sat around his kitchen table. Beomgyu, Taehyun, Yeonjun and Soobin were all sitting together planning out the final details. Huening Kai was currently at work, so they took the opportunity to plan. 

“Yes! I’ll take him out to get some ramen since he has been craving it for the past week now.” Yeonjun said to them. 

“Good idea. That should keep him busy for the time being.” Taehyun added.

“We need to try and set up quickly so Yeonjun hyung doesn’t have to stall too long.” Beomgyu stated which they all agreed to. 

“If we’re going to pull this off, we need to work smoothly.” Soobin said and everyone agreed. 

**

It was the day of the party and Soobin had barely gotten any sleep. He was so nervous about pulling this off. Kai had been his best friend since they were kids and he was like the little brother he didn’t have growing up. Soobin grew up an only child so having Kai with him helped him fill that lonely void he sometimes felt. Kai had always raved about wanting a surprise birthday party but he never really got one. Now that Kai was turning 20, he figured it was a good time to get one. And even though Kai was turning 20, he still had a love for games--and plushies--which Soobin found so endearing. 

“Wow. You’re up early.” Yeonjun said to Soobin as he walked out of his room. 

“I couldn’t sleep. I am too nervous.” he said to him. Soobin walked over to the fridge to make some breakfast.

“It’s going to go smooth! Don’t worry Binnie.” Yeonjun said and gave him a peck on the cheek. That eased Soobin’s anxiety a bit and put a smile on his face. 

“It’s only 8:30am and you are already displaying PDA?! Gross.” Beomgyu said from across the room, which made Yeonjun and Soobin laugh.

The three of them became roommates their freshman year of college when they all were placed together randomly. They clicked instantly and three years later, they were still roommates and best friends. They were all in their third year of college meanwhile Taehyun and Kai were in their second year. Yeonjun and Soobin started dating about a year and a half into their college journey and Beomgyu was left to third wheel sometimes. He acted like he hated it but in reality, he was their biggest supporter. 

“I think Gyu just wants some love and affection from us!” Yeonjun teased and ran over to Beomgyu who was sitting on the couch. 

“You know, I think you’re right.” Soobin agreed and followed Yeonjun. 

“What? No. Don't you dare-” Beomgyu started to say but was then cut off as Yeonjun and Soobin both jumped onto the couch and tackled him in a huge hug and they kissed the top of his head.

“YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYING!!!!” Beomgyu yelled out as he tried to push them off him, eventually giving up and accepting the affection. 

Once they settled down and had breakfast, the three of them decided to head to the store to pick up a few last minute decoration pieces and food. 

Once they got into the store, Soobin took out the list so they knew what their main priorities were. The main thing they came for were egg tarts. Kai had a huge love for tarts, so Soobin wanted to make sure they had some for him to eat. As for cake, they settled on an ice cream cake that Soobin and Beomgyu would pick up later on their way to Taehyun and Kai’s place. They also made sure to get some other snacks and more decorations. It only took them about an hour to find everything and check out so they were making good time. 

***

“I can’t believe you’re finally 20!” Taehyun said to Kai as he made his way over to the couch. 

“It feels like just yesterday I turned 10 and now here I am turning 20.” Kai said as he thought about his childhood. 

“You’re officially old.” Taehyun teased him. 

“Shut up. You’re literally the same age as me!” Kai laughed and playfully punched Taehyun on the arm. 

“Whatever.” Taehyun laughed. 

The two of them watched a couple of episodes of a drama together as they ate some of the breakfast Taehyun made them. Kai told Taehyun about his plans he had with Yeonjun and that he was excited about them. He loved spending time with Yeonjun because he always babied him. Kai loved being the youngest in the group because he was always spoiled. He did have his moments where he wanted to be treated as more of like the adult he is and the others respected that. But most of the time, he didn’t mind being the baby. 

As the morning went on, Taehyun kept in touch with the other guys to ensure that everything was running smoothly. When it hit noon, Kai decided he needed to start getting ready since he was meeting up with Yeonjun at 2pm. 

Taehyun took this opportunity to start cleaning up the place so it was a little easier once Kai left and the others came to set up. 

***

As Soobin, Beomgyu and Yeonjun were getting everything situated, Soobin got a notification that his package was delivered. He jumped up in excitement because he thought it wasn’t going to get to him in time. 

He quickly put on some shoes, grabbed his phone and keys and made his way downstairs to their mailbox. There it was, a semi huge box waiting for him. He grabbed the box and ran his way back to the apartment. He threw the box on the kitchen table and looked for some scissors to open it up. Once he did, he saw the item was wrapped in a vacuumed sealed bag. He cut it open and the item instantly began to unfold before his eyes. 

It was a 2ft tall molang plush. 

These were super hard to get a hold of and Soobin managed to snag not one but two plushies. Kai had been wanting these two for the longest time but could never find one on sale. Soobin scoured the web until he found a seller from Ireland. He paid a pretty penny but it was worth every penny. 

Once he unraveled both plushies, he went into his closet to take out two huge plastic gift wrapping bags. He also had made some giant bow hats to put on top of the plushies so he made sure to put them on both molangs. 

“Wow those are HUGE!” Beomgyu said as he squished the plushies. 

“They really are. How’d you manage to get these?” Yeonjun asked.

“It took a lot of internet hunting and luck.” 

The guys watched as Soobin wrapped up the plushies. Yeonjun then started getting ready for his lunch with Kai while Beomgyu and Soobin continued to fix things up.

***

Yeonjun texted Kai letting him know that he made it to the restaurant and that he was waiting for him outside. He was a bit nervous about this all going according to plan but he knew they could pull it off without ruining the surprise. A few minutes later and he saw Kai pulling up in an Uber. 

“Hyung!” 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! You’re so old now” Yeonjun said with a big pout. Kai laughed and he hugged his hyung. 

“I am so happy you invited me for ramen. How did you know I was craving?” he asked. 

“I know you like the back of my hand. I know what you deserve.” Yeonjun tilted his head up as if he was waiting for compliments. 

Kai just laughed “Cuuuuuuute” 

Yeonjun pouted but took the ‘cute’ compliment anyway. They made their way to a table and ordered their food. 

They managed to get their food a lot quicker than they anticipated. Yeonjun got a spicy miso ramen and Kai went with a regular miso ramen. As they enjoyed their food, they talked about what has been going on with school, work and life in general. It was a very laid back lunch which they spent laughing a lot of the time. Since they finished eating a little earlier than anticipated, Yeonjun had to come up with a quick plan to keep them out a little longer. 

“Want to get some ice cream?” he asked Kai. His eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. 

“Yesssss! I could go for something sweet to balance out my pallet.” he smiled. 

So he and Kai walked to the nearest ice cream shop for a sweet bite.

***

It was almost time for Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun to make their way over to the arcade to meet up with Yeonjun and Kai. As they finished up, Soobin started to worry once more about everything going to plan. Beomgyu and Taehyun tried calming him down once more.

Soobin wasn’t typically super anxious about things but wanting to throw a perfect surprise party for Kai was his number one priority. Although they all met through college and they weren’t childhood best friends, Soobin and Kai clicked instantly. They became each other's support system. Their relationship is so pure that the others refer to them as platonic soulmates. So, wanting to do something nice and thoughtful for Kai is something Soobin didn’t want to mess up because he knew that he deserved the world. 

Once he calmed down, they were able to make it to the arcade around the same time as Kai and Yeonjun. 

“Hyungs! Taehyun-ah!” Kai yelled out as he walked up to them. 

The three of them burst into big smiles.

“Happy birthday!!” Beomgyu said and he immediately gave him his birthday punches.

“Ow! How am I supposed to win at games if you bruise me up before we even go in?!” Kai laughed and playfully slapped Gyu’s arm back as payback. 

“Oh shut. It wasn’t even that hard. Plus, you’d lose anyway since I am the best player here.” Beomgyu said cockishly and everyone rolled their eyes in unison. 

“You’re so annoying.” Taehyun said to him. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HYUKA!!” Soobin proceeded to say and grabbed him into a hug which Kai gladly accepted and returned. 

“Thank you hyung!”

“Okay so let’s go play! I’ll buy Kai’s first round of games!” Yeonjun said as he grabbed Soobin’s hand and led the way in. 

They spent a good chunk of time in the arcade. They took turns playing some 2v2 and group games. It was typically Yeonjun and Soobin vs Kai and Taehyun with Beomgyu switching between the hyungs and the maknaes. 

The five of them were having a good time playing games and collecting and combining their tickets so they could get the biggest prize there. It might’ve been a strike of luck but Kai managed to hit multiple jackpots throughout the evening. The others weren’t so lucky but they still managed to rack up a good amount of tickets. 

They stayed at the arcade for about three or so hours before they played every game at least twice. They counted up their winnings and managed to get enough tickets to get an ice cream maker. Yeonjun, Soobin, Beomgyu and Taehyun let Kai have it, of course. 

“Thanks for bringing me out here today. I really appreciate spending time with you guys on my birthday.” Kai said excitedly as they exited the building. 

“I’m glad you had so much fun.” Gyu said as he squeezed his shoulder a bit.

“Honestly, we love spoiling you so taking you out here was such a fun thing to do.” Yeonjun adds. 

Kai puts on the biggest smile and attacks his friends in a huge hug accompanied by a loud ‘I LOVE YOU.’ 

“Why don’t you guys come over for a while?” Taehyun asks as he is squished by Kai and Soobin. How he ended up in the middle of this hug, he has no clue. 

“YES! COME OVER!” Kai shouts. 

“Let’s go!” Soobin agrees and they all begin to make their way to Kai and Taehyun’s place.

  
  
  


As they walked up to the apartment, everyone got suspiciously quiet and jittery. 

“What is wrong with you guys?” Kai asked, raising his eyebrow. Everyone just managed to let out a small chuckle. He pushed open the door and turned on the lights. 

“SURPRISE!!!!” They all shout and Kai gasps with excitement. 

“YOU GUYS!!!” He said with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“It was Soobin hyung’s idea!” Beomgyu said. 

“Yeah he managed to plan out the day!” Yeonjun added. 

“Well I couldn’t have done it without Taehyun’s help! So I can’t take all the credit.” Soobin made sure to give credit where it was due. 

Taehyun shook his head. “No hyung, this was all you!” 

Kai had some tears forming in his eyes. 

“Thank you all. Thank you so much for making this such a special birthday for me.” He said and bear hugged all the guys. 

“Oh, wait here!” Soobin said, wiggling out of his grip. He walked over to Taehyun’s room and brought out the gift. Kai’s eyes got really big. 

“Happy birthday Kai!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you guys liked this short little story :) I love love love sookai but I haven't been confident in my writing so this is the result. Also, I just had to sneak in that yeonbin bit lmao anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad to read :D let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
